The Little Fox Cub
by Rosa2377
Summary: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS I AM JUST USING THE WORLD ERIN HUNTER CREATED FOR THEM, THERE IS NO WARRIOR CATS IN THIS SERIES. This story is about a little fox cub trying to survive with her family. She is surviving with her brother, her mother and she never met her father. Will she live or die?


The Little Fox Cub

Chapter the baby girl fox cub opened her eyes for the first time she looked around,she was in a hole in the ground,the roof and walls were strong and looked hard to dig were roots sticking out from the roof and looked at her paws the fur on them was red and under her paws her skin was pink and a little wondered what the rest of her body looked like so she turned around and saw more red and tail swaying back and started running in circles trying to get her tail but she tripped over her own paws and fell down!She was lying on the ground and she turned her head and looked at her belly,the fur on her belly was started sniffing her belly,it smelled the same as the red perked her ears up and heard a grunting noise,she quickly got up and looked for where the noise was coming was another fox cub here!The fox cub was chewing on a root that was coming from the walls,she went over and sniffed the cub smelled muddy and dirty but also smelled milky and the cub smelled a little then realized that this cub was her brother!He looked just like her,same red fur,same white belly's but her brother had brown eyes she then wondered what colour her eyes the sudden a grown fox came in through the tunnel big fox was carrying a white dead rabbit in it's jaws,the big fox dropped the white rabbit at their paws and nudged it forward with it's rabbit smelled bloody,muddy but there was one smell that wrinkled up her snout,the smell was scent of death came from the rabbit,it smelled horrible like something was sick with disease but was covered in their own waste!She turned her head toward her brother to see what he thought,his snout was wrinkled up with disgust was well but he was creeping forward,crouching toward the rabbit he pounced on the rabbit as if it was still alive and needed to be caught once started eating it in quick bites and that's when she noticed how hungry she was,she crept forward and started eating the she and her brother were done eating their share of the rabbit the big fox leaned down and started eating the 's when it hit her as hard as a stone that the big fox was her mother!Soon her mother was done eating it as well she went over to a big root and bit into it, a weird green slimy juice started oozing out of the root and onto the brother ran forward and started licking the juice up,so she joined him and started licking up the juice tasted sour but juicy and left a weird taste in her mouth she couldn't mother then said "That is burdock root it helps with tummy aches,drink it up just incase there was something wrong with that rabbit".So she her mother started talking about all different natural herbs."Marigold flowers are used for infected wounds,Burdock roots are used to stop tummy aches and headaches,burdock berries i used for rodent bites their bites can be nasty the rat bites are the worst,mint leaves are used if you have a cough or a cold,moss and cobwebs are used to stop bleeding wounds".She nodded with interest,so many different herbs but they seemed so amazing and the sudden her mom picked up her and her brother and started heading for the tunnel entrance this could mean only one thing,they were going outside.

Chapter 2

Scents and smells almost overwhelmed her and the light was blinding! She was used to the musty,dusty,dark mother put her down the grass tickled her paws she had never seen grass before it was small but made her paws air was cool and refreshing in her den the air when you breathed it in it felt well...it felt dark like you were breathing in wind was cool and refreshing as well but left her fur ruffled up but removed any dirt from the many different colours and scents,there was bright and dark colours,each object had a special scent as flowers scents were sweet but faint,the dirt smelled dirty and muddy but earthly unlike the dirt in the then noticed mother and brother were moving on and she swiftly ran after ran right past them and slid down the hill,she then saw a fierce river rusing fast and she was about to fall in the made a squeaking noise as she rolled and stumbled toward the river,her squeak was mostly made from surprise but fear as was way to close to the rivers edge and was going to fall in!Just then mother grabbed her scruff and picked her up and moved her away from the rivers then remembered how thirsty she was and went up to the rivers edge then started licking up drops of water from the river and just like that her thirst had watched brother slowly go down the hill stumbling a little and when he got down he flopped onto the grass and relaxed under the suns mother was crouching down by the river and then jumped over the river and landed gracefully on the other mother then walked over to a log covered in moss and started biting bits looked across the river and saw a few trees made her shiver just not being able to see the sky above her head scared her but then she realized it's just like that in her she was bored and wanted to see the meadow started climbing up the hill and as soon as she reached the top she lied down and letted the sun warm her fur weather was perfect she couldn't be to warm or sun was hot and warmed her up but the wind ruffled her fur up and cooled her then heard a screeching sound and quickly got up and looked around,she didn't see anything in all brother was up and his eyes were as wide as stones but were still filled with mother stopped collecting moss and looked worriedly at her, her mother then tried crossing the river but she couldn't with a mouth filled with moss and the river was faster then smelled a weird scent, it was sour and wrinkled her snout up but there was a dusty smell as looked around for a second time but still saw heard the screech again this time closer and fur was spiked up and she was trembling in fear,she could imagine her eyes huge and the scent of fear smeared all over was hiding in a burdock bush now to scared to come out,mother was yapping loudly fear coming from her and brother as 's when it hit her too look up,she turned her head up and saw a giant bird floating above her.

Chapter 3

She stared up at the giant bird,it was covered in feathers and had a sharp beak but it's feet had no feathers on them but had long sharp trembled as the bird glared at her it's eyes filled with hunger and the sudden it's sharp claws attacked her!It clawed and scratched her side, as blood soaked her fur and she screeched out in cried and begged her mother to come over."Moma help please!"Mother whined and tried to cross the river but it swept her away down stream as she tried to fight the whimpered in the bush to frightened to move.A claw hit her nose,blood soaked her nose making it hard to then spiked up her fur,flattened her ears and she showed her claws and wanted to look tougher and maybe the bird (eagle) would back then jumped in the air and clawed the birds (eagles) oozed out of the eye and died the feathers around the eye red,the birds eye was bloodshot and blood dripped out of then fell to the ground ungracefully and fell down but got up paw felt sticky and warm from the birds bird staggered backward and flew up in the air but then came down for a second 's featherless foot grabbed her tail and digged it's claws shrieked and cried out whimpering from pain and the birds foot lost it's grip on her tail from all the sticky,wet,blood coming from her then turned around keeping her tail low and jumped in the air was aiming for the birds then bit the birds wing and hanged there in mid air hanging onto the bird angrily and scardley cried bird then grabbed her back right leg with it's beak and bit into her then let go of the birds wing and she then dangled upside down in mid then saw a feathery part of the bird not sure what it was but she was pretty sure it was the then bit into the birds stomach and blood came out and her mouth was filled with bid then let go of her leg and clawed her side making her let go of it's fell to the ground in pain,her fur was covered in blood and mud,she had cuts and bruises all over here,there was blood in her mouth and then collapsed to the ground trying to breathe but no air would go down her blood from her cuts starting to drip onto the grass dying the grass then heaved one last effort to breathe and then she went limp and she felt a giant shock of pain ripple through her entire body and then everything went dark.

THE END.


End file.
